Cold hands
by Thetimeinbetween
Summary: "I was sad,I felt so cold inside. As if those cold hands were my own". One moment can make you reflect upon your feelings,and two cold hands,make you warmer inside. Set some place after 2x05.


**I jump back into the Supergirl ff world mere days after finishing my last story. I'm in love with the series and I felt like it was about time to write something about this new ship which has stolen my heart,so here goes my first Sanvers.**

* * *

Cold hands

" _I was holding onto these hands"_

The second time she held those hands they were cold. She had meant to say words,say things as well,and maybe if she had dared to open mouth she would've trembled as much as those hands had during that confession. Maggie had wanted to wait,she was aware of what she wanted,but then those words had come back to her head. Insensitive,borderline sociopath,hardheaded,obsessed with work. She couldn't do the holding if she was insensitive,she wouldn't confuse her life with that of the others,interacting with several people during the day didn't mean playing with them,having no regard for them. She was capable of loving. She felt so much blame when things went the wrong way. She was blaming herself over what she had just seen. It was like torture and to those hands she wished to not lie. Joined on her lap like in a prayer,they had been like that for hours.

Alien attack,usual activity ,even the bodies,just to keep faith to the way they would usually partner each other...in their job..yeah their job.

One flash of light headed her way,before black could jump in front of her.

Really?Well done Danvers,way to go.

She would make her fall in love then save her like in one of those action movies where the main character always does something stupid like that and goes all heroic,but things don't exactly work out as planned,and there's always something heartbreaking left behind.

Did she have the right to be mad?Deep inside she felt like her jealousy and her pushing had done more bad than good at times. She did feel like she had a right to be mad. She had craved for that single revelation,done no move for the sake of working things out first,then everything had gone straight down to hell,her thoughts out of the window.

Maggie Sawyer didn't cry. She would mope around at times,be sad,but never cry.

Yet those hands were killing her inside. They were making tears sting in her eyes.

Kneeing there,head on that cold table,hands over those gloved ones she felt so empty. She had held those hands,already,and they had never been like this. Empty as well.

"I'm so fucking stupid. I Should've told you"

In all of that she still thought Alex had been the strongest of the two. Nonetheless the confession,and the questions,and the wondering. Danvers had mustered up the courage to hint to it. It took a flash like the one of memories to realize how obvious it had been. Maybe if it had been known to the whole city,they could've possibly been the only ones to not realize. She could've been the only one,to not have realized.

" _I was sad,I felt so cold inside. As if those cold hands were my own"_

That she would've to look back at herself knowing full well those eyes were shining as much as hers. That put away jealousy,and anything else,and this would be left. Something she had thought to be touching many times.

" _And I could feel my heart breaking. I knew I was missing out on something. Like a piece of a puzzle,you know?Or one of those details in a daily case at work.I thought about all the things I hadn't told you,what I could've done better,to make you feel the way you deserved to feel. I hated I might have missed out on the chance to make you happy."_

"I never pretended to be any good for you. Maybe she was right,maybe I'm a sociopath,maybe I'm insensitive,maybe I have a thousand defects I don't know about yet. I know I might have only madee it bad,but you need to know,I think…I think I like you,a lot. I think I was falling hard for you,Danvers. I'm falling and you'll never know now."

" _It felt like getting punched,but I had understood"_

She felt something. Why were those cold hands still so alive?Why were they…moving into hers?

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut then opened them up again,to a reality which had to be better than the one she had shut eyes to.

Her body moved on it's own accord,her face mere inches from those lips she brushed softly,almost kissing Alex. They weren't cold or blue anymore either,just like her hands felt warmer into her own. Warmth passing through those lips,as the agent's eyes slowly opened.

"Think I'm falling in love as well here. Like I never did before."said Alex,almost whispering.

" _Everything I had loved,all the courage I should've mustered up,I saw them."_

What did this mean?Sure she was grateful,but what did this mean?How was it possible even?That voice brought her back from her trip down guilt lane,it felt like wakin up after a bad dream.

" _You read my mind"_

"Was..chasing after him. You were there,I didn't know..how powerful he was,I only knew you needed to be safe"

"Please don't save me again"her words came out as a plea to never be put through this torture of thinking the person she loved was lost to her,forever.

That flash had almost killed every hope for the future. It had made her fall asleep,deeply to the point of lookin,feeling dead to everybody. He had meant to make her dead to the world,the way he would surely do with all his other victims.

" _I knew why I had fallen for you. Even before cold hands and everything"._

"There's no way I won't. If I were to..."she was interrupted.

Maggie stood up,and walked a bit away. She wouldn't cry or be an hypocrite...it was useless and she knew it. She knew the feeling,because if the situation had been reversed she would've done the same.

Alex looked at her,her eyes widened. She struggled a bit,but eventually the agent was up on her feet mere meters away from the woman she had fallen for.

The detective took a few steps towards the door,and Alex's face fell. She had ruined everything. There was only turning around as well,but in shame.

Maggie's hand gripped the door,her foot tapped slightly on the floor. What was she doing?This was a time for love,not fear,nor anger. Why should she escape?How could she escape in front of who had tried to understand her?She was afraid to ruin everything,but for once Maggie felt like it might work out. For the first time,ever since those words had been pronounced she paid no attention to them. She wouldn't waste this chance at happiness. Her head shook as she turned around. She covered the length to long steps,and spun Alex around,arm circling her waist to press her closer to herself and she kissed the agent,in a way she had never kissed anybody else in her whole life.

Alex's train of thoughts was interrupted and her eyes flew open and stayed so till she could pinch herself back to life enough to kiss back,and realize it wasn't one of her massive fantasies anymore. It was real this time,not a peck like before,but a true kiss.

Alex didn't feel so cold anymore.

" _I remembered why it was always you,Alex,and how you're the one who made me feel warm inside."_

* * *

 **Usual characters are for the story as it happened,italics for an off from Maggie's part after it,as she talks to Alex about what she felt.**


End file.
